Anything For Her
by toomanydamfandoms
Summary: I love my sister like myself. She's the best thing in this crappy world. She has done countless things for me, whispering to me that "I'd do anything for you, my dear." I hoped that one day, I'd return something in token for her kind gratitude. And I did. The thing is, I felt like a monster for regretting it. Modern AU. College fic. Alexander/?


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic and I'm not really, say...proud of it, more like I got bored and everything. I do hope you enjoy it, there's future chapters to come.

As for writing fanfics, I have a ton of it in my mind, some are written and just waiting to be posted. Suggestions are very appreciated.

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda. The lyric god.**

 **Story Summary:** I love my sister like myself. She's the best thing in this crappy world. She has done countless things for me, whispering to me that "I'd do anything for you." I hoped that one day, I'd return something for gratitude. And I did. The thing is, I felt like a monster for regretting it. Modern AU. Alexander/?

* * *

 **Anything For Her**

 **by**

 **toomanydamfandoms**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hopeless**

 _POV:_?

 _Washingtons' Ballroom_

 _December 14, 2016_

"Yo, this one's mine." She whispered to me fondly as she gazed over the brown haired Alexander Hamilton with glimmering eyes full of adoration.

I felt the world slowed down. I looked at my sister who was as I imagined, frozen in her spot. The people stopped dancing, no they were _frozen_ in place. The ballroom that was once loud and rambunctious, is now dreadfully quite. Only my heart that beats so loudly, replaced the eerily peaceful place. All living and inanimate things seemed to stop, and I was the only one still moving.

So, Alexander Hamilton? The one man, I had my heart pounding all this evening, is the man my sister wants too? I-I want to cry already. I thought Alexander was the ideal package for me. He kept my heart pounding ever so loudly when I met him.

He's a genius, he kept on rambling and rambling about how women should have equal rights, how we the right to celebrate the freedom to love anybody, how the politics has gone too crappy and corrupted and how he's going to have his _'legacy'._

The fire that burned in his eyes, it was absolutely _beautiful._ They glowed with passion each time he rambles and argues. The way he slicks his long dark hair made me squeal inside. His even skin tone looked glorious under the lights. _Everything,_ everything about him screams intelligence and ambition all the time.

 _And I thought I was in love with him._

But when I looked at my sister, frozen on her spot. She never looked so alive before, she was practically beaming at the sight of Alex. It shocked me also because she claimed she was grayromantic and everyone knew it. But when I look at her as she looks at Alexander, it... Looks like she fell in love. That easily.

 _She just looked so Helpless._

I promised myself that I would make her happy, for at least once. Reminding myself, that my sister has done so many things for me, sacrificing herself and taking the blame. Sharing with me and loving me everyday. But I feel so selfish for not wanting to give him up.

 _For once, she feels love already._

That thought wiggled into my mind. As unwanted as it is, it's the truth. The _reality._ I have to face it, I have to sacrifice for my sister's happiness and possibly her hopes for love too. And I did.

 _If I tell her that I love him. She'd be silently resigned._

 _And he'd be mine. She would say, I'm fine._

 _She'd be lying._

The world seemed to be back to normal already. Music bleared in and the people started talking again. Suddenly, I'd rather be in that quite moment again, not to choose a path. But luck is not with me right now. I _must_ do this.

To my right which is my sister, still gazing onto Alexander, _lovingly._ The pain is still there though. I looked at her one last time. _I love you._

I made my way across to the ballroom where Alexander is. _Anything for her._ I sucked in some air and breathed out. _Anything for her._ I slowly made it to him. _Anything for her._ I arranged my dress, cleaning away nonexistent dirt. _Anything for her._ I tapped his shoulder. One last breath.

 _Anything for my sister._

Alexander turned around and smiled warmly at me. His eyes shining under the bright lights.

 _At least I'll keep your eyes._

"Miss Schuyler, nice meeting you again." Alex bowed lightly and kissed my knuckles, that sent my heart aflame.

 _He isn't yours to keep, remember?_

"Alexander. Come with me." I smiled mischievously at him and grabbed his arm, too close.

"Where are you taking me?" He blushed at the way I looked at him.

 _Sorry Alex, I love my sister more than anything in this life._

"I'm about to change your life." I said as I practically dragged him to my sister.

"By all means lead the way." His voice was deep and calming. I'm going to miss it.

As I dragged him to my sister, who was blushing but trying to suppress it and she was looking at me, confusingly.

 _Just you wait._ I mouthed to her. She cocks her head to the said. _I can never understand you_. She mouthed back to me. And I simply shook my head.

We got to my sister and I pushed Alexander forward, in front of my sister. They just stared at each other, fondly may I say. And I can't help but feel dejected and betrayed.

 _I wasn't suppose to feel this way._

I cleared my throat to alert them. Alexander quickly bows at her and kisses her knuckles, not breaking the eye contact. They smiled at each other. And my heart _ached._

"Miss Schuyler, who may this be?" He said looking at me, smiling widely.

I swear if you look at me, you'll see me staring at Alexander longingly. But the two doesn't notice it because they either are too enticed with each other or I'm just good at hiding my feelings.

"My sister, Angelica Schuyler." I responded proudly to him, I smiled at Angie.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth can you be excused for I'll talk with Miss Angelica alone?" He said to me, but looking at Angie instead of me.

"Without a doubt, Mr. Hamilton." I said as I left them alone to themselves.

You know who I thought of when I met with him earlier? My sister, they're both hungry for intelligence and power. Both were strong and willing to fight. They seemed like each other halves. When I looked at his eyes, they reflect my sister's eyes too. Brimming with fire, two pits of hot burning passion. I thought of how they will go along that easily for they have matching sets of minds.

Not even long as I exited, they started talking about politics and agreeing with every discussion.

 _They really are the same._

 **OooOooOooO**

I felt pathetic for crying and hiding away from _them_ and from the ball.

I will probably regret this night for the rest of my life. But at least they'll be happy with each other. They _are_ happy with each other now.

Hearing someone behind my back, I made a run for it but failed anyway. Someone grabbed me by the wrist, halting me for an escape.

I turn to look around and see it was Peggy. She was looking a bit disheveled and a mess. Lipstick is smudged across her cheek and she was flushed. And she was smiling, albeit sadly at me.

 _Probably made out with Laurens._

 _Well, at least she gets who she wants._

Peggy had two glasses of champagne on her hand. She handed me one of them. And sat next to me on the pathway of a dark hall. The silence was something I'll cherish.

Then she broke it.

"Eliza, I know you don't want to talk about it. But I just got to say, I'm proud of you Betsey." She smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug.

I hugged her back as tight as I can. I hear her gasp for air. And I broke it off. She was red all over again. Fanning her beautiful face. But still smiling.

"You know Peggy, I think I've left you out for all of these years. We should go out more, deal?" I flashed a bright smile, but not as bright as before.

"Deal." She smiled.

"Peggy, now I thought of it. You're the wisest of us, Schuyler Sisters." I stated sincerely.

"And why is that?"

"You didn't fall for Alexander, instead you fell for your best friend." I said to her.

"And I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend. And I do hope you'll be happy too Eliza, even without... Alex by your heart." She looked guilty for reminding me but I just smiled at her.

Silence, it was comfortable. I laid down on Peggy's lap as she played with my scalp with her small hands. And we hummed a tune that the three of us always sang when we were just young.

 _Angelica._

 _Eliza._

 _And Peggy._

 _The Schuyler Sisters._

The last thing I thought about was how hopelessly in love I am with Alexander Hamilton. Crazy thing is, I just met him.

But love doesn't measure by how long you've met or loved. It's about the feeling you have when you're with each other.

 _And I stepped aside so quickly._

I closed my eyes as darkness loomed in my mind. Followed by a dream of a certain man that romanticizes me only in my dreams.

 _Hopeless..._

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I think most of you have probably got it was Eliza's POV not even half of the story yet. But, yeah that's it. Tell me what you think. Tell me if it's crap or it's crap.

BTW, I'm doing a Hamliza, if anybody's interested.

Aaand, errors please spot some errors.

Ciao! (it's 3 am here btw)

-toomanydamfandoms


End file.
